Sakura's Journey
by corkilue
Summary: After catching all the clow cards and turns them into Sakura cards, Sakura lived a normal life again. But what happens if she found out that there were still remaining cards to be captured?


Sakura's Journey

by Corkilue

Konnichiwa!!! I'm new here so I hope somebody, if not everybody, would like this. r&r minna!!! I admit that this chapter calls for many Ohayous. Please bear with all my wrong grammar...I'm only an amateur anyway...

Standard disclaimers apply...^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~

A new challenge

Another day has come to the life of Sakura Kinomoto. It was a beautiful Monday morning.

"haaa..." Sakura yawns as she stetches her arms. She turns to look at her bedside drawer and smiles at the picture of her mother, Nadesico.

"Ohayou, okaa-san," she said to the picture as if it were alive.

The drawer opened, and out came Keroberos, the stuffed toy-like guardian of the Clow Cards. The cute guardian rubbed his eye and flew towards his master.

"Ohayou gozamasu, Kero-chan" the auburn-haired girl greeted Kero.

"Sakura, it's your first time to wake up early!" Kero-chan said amazingly.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura shouted.

Yes, it's really an ordinary day for Sakura Kinomoto, the girl with the most powerful cards ever made in this world, the Clow Cards.

Back in our story, Sakura walked towards her drawer and picked the book entitled "The Clow" it suddenly springed to life by itself, and out came the 52 cards made by Clow Reed.

"My darling cards...Ohayou!" Sakura said to the cards. Each card glowed, showing that they understood their master.

"Sakura!" a voice came from the other side of the door. It was her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto. "Are you awake? Come here now and we'll have breakfast!"

"Be there in a minute!" Sakura replied. She went to the bathroom. She used the Bubble Card to immediately create bubbles in the bathtub. She dressed up and went downstairs to have breakfast with her father and brother, Touya Kinomoto.

"Ohayou!" Sakura said cheerfully to her father and brother.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan," Fujitaka replied to his cheerful daughter.

"Ohayou, Onii-chan!" Sakura turned to her brother Touya, who was busily eating his breakfast.

"Late again for school, Kaiju?" Touya said, not looking at Sakura.

"Grrr...I'M NOT A MONSTER!!!!" was heard throughout the neighborhood.

Meanwhile, somebody was overlooking Sakura at a distance.

"Beautiful, just beautiful. It will be pure joy to take your cards away." an unknown boy of Sakura's age said, his silhouette seen through the darkness. A wicked smile was glimpsed on the side of his face.

Sakura quickly put her roller blades on and went outside to wait for his brother.

Sakura came to school just in time before her teacher came in.

"Whew!" she said with relief while sitting down her chair.

"Ohayou, Shaoran" Sakura whisphered to Shaoran.

Shaoran blushed. "Ohayou gozaimasu," he said.

Sakura looked at her teacher. Walking behind her teacher was a tall boy with auburn hair just like Sakura's, though it's untidy. He has eyes full of warmth.

"Class, we have a new student. Please introduce yourself." Tadaka-sensei said.

"I am Kitosuke Jiiyou." he said softly, adding a slight bowing of his head.

"Um...Jiiyou," Tadaka-sensei started. "I think you should sit right there behind Tomoyo, the girl with long hair." Tadaka pointed out.

"Hai, sensei," he immediately obeyed what his teacher had told him to. He walked rather slowly, then stopped right next to Sakura. He eyed Sakura and smiled so wide that his eyes split into two slant lines.

"Nice meeting you, Sakura-chan," he said, then walked off to his seat. Sakura was taken by surprise: how did Jiiyou know her name without her telling it?

Shaoran tapped her in the shoulder. She looked back and saw his eyes like that of a mad man about to kill.

"Grr...Do you know him?" he whispered through gritted teeth.

"Iie...I only saw him today...here at the classroom...that's all..." Sakura replied at her back.

"But, how come he knows you?"

"Beats me!"

At lunchtime, Sakura returned a book from the library which is due that day. As she was walking along the pathway alone, she was looking on the ground. She saw two foot ahead. She looked from toe to head, noticing the boy in front of her.

It was Jiiyou.

He was smiling at her, his expression rather neutral.

He walked towards her but passed away. But when they were close, he whispered something to Sakura. "Beware, Sakura. There's danger ahead."

Sakura was taken aback by the warning. What was it all about? How did he come to know about it?

She looked back to realize he was gone.

Back at the classroom, Sakura was really bothered by the warning Jiiyou gave her. She doesn't want Shaoran and Tomoyo to be worried, so she never talked about it. Tomoyo threw a worried look at Shaoran. It was obvious she was noticing something. When Tomoyo looked at Tarada-sensei, Shaoran gave himself a serious look.

Hours passed, it was time for dismissal. Sakura got her back and unconsciously walked towards the door. Shaoran sensed this so he hurried to catch up with her.

"Oi, Sakura!!! Matte, Sakura!!" Shaoran shouted.

Sakura went back to herself when she heard Shaoran shout her name. Sakura looked back and saw Shaoran rushing towards her side.

"Shaoran-kun, why are you hurrying?" she said with a look of concern.

"Ah, I just thought I'd walk with you home, and talk about...about things right now.

On their way home, Sakura told Shaoran everything. Shaoran stopped dead in his tracks. Sakura looked around and saw Shaoran, his head down low. Sakura took a few steps towards his side.

"Shaoran...Nandesu ka?" Sakura took her trembling fingers and placed them on his chin and took them to look at his face. He was teary-eyed, his brown eyes looking at her with all the warmth it could give.

"Sakura...why does it all have to happen on you? I'm scared...I might lose you a-"

"Shhh..." Sakura placed her index finger on his lips. "You don't have to be scared. As long as I have you, nothing will go wrong, ne?" she smiled.

"Right." Shaoran lovingly said. "Let's go home now. Okay?"

Before Sakura could answer, a strange feeling wrapped around Sakura's body.

'That aura...no, I can't have mistaken it for something else. I know it too well.' She thought.

"Shaoran, do you?"

"Ah, I feel it. It's definitely a clow card. Can it?"

"Uh..no. It can't have been a clow card. There's a difference."

Suddenly, a strike of light came. They shoved themselves just in time, avoiding the beam of light.

Sakura turned around and released the key and shouted, "Return to your true image, CLOW CARD!"

The woman-like card just smiled at her and sent her a shower of beams. Sakura was about to be shot by a beam, but someone came to her rescue.

She looked at the person holding her in those powerful arms.

It was Jiiyou.

[a/n] That was the end of the first chappie! *Whew!* I'm sooo tired...please, please, please...I need your reviews here...By then, I'll know if I'll continue this or not.


End file.
